Traits
by saratheplatypus
Summary: Quizá lo que más ha definido a Castle y a Beckett han sido los pequeños rasgos de su relación/Serie de one-shots.
1. Jim

Helooou! Bueeeno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió espontáneamente. Probablemente fruto del estrés de los examenes y bah. Siendo sinceros, porque soy más perra que Rantanplan xddd. Y bueno, como busco cualquier excusa para procrastinar mi inspiración me hizo un favor (no) y me iluminó con esto (gracias pero no). Y nada, iré actualizando según me dé. Son una especie de one shots por así decirlo con los rasgos personales del caskett. Sencillo, no? ;) Bueno, espero que os guste! :)

* * *

**Jim**

Miró su reloj. Las nueve y media, con su vaso de agua de siempre en su cafetería de siempre. No le preguntó a su hija por qué quiso quedar para cenar aquel día.

Él ya lo sabía.

Jim era abogado, veterano y curtido en lo suyo —quizá demasiado curtido para desgracia de su hija—, tan acostumbrado a tratar con la mentira que desmantelar el estropicio de turno de una niña de ocho años o la escapada nocturna de una de diecisiete era para él como coser y cantar.

Estaba orgulloso de su densa templanza y perspicacia elegante que, si no le había hecho ganar todos sus casos, al menos casi todos. Pero más aún estaba de haber traspasado sus valores más inherentes a su pequeña y ver el reflejo de todos ellos en sus ojos desde que a lo único a lo que se dedicaba la pequeña Kate Beckett era a chuparse el dedo pulgar. Veía en ella un horizonte prometedor. Con sus cualidades y, además, la tenacidad y amor por la verdad y la justicia de su madre, aquel bebé dejaría huella en un futuro.

Y con esa predicción basada en su experiencia como el poderoso abogado que era, no le costó demasiado llegar a una conclusión cuando su hija le preguntó con voz temblorosa si podía quedar esa noche. En el lugar de siempre. A la hora de siempre. Entre suspiro y suspiro. No inquirió en detalles; asintió como si creyera que su Katie podría verle y contestó con un "vale, cariño".

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dando paso a la joven que le buscó con la mirada y alzó su barbilla sonriendo nerviosa, pero emocionada.

—Hola, papá —le saludó. Él se levantó, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo con ella. Él se separó, apartándole un mechón y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

Era adorable cuando estaba a punto de confesar algo lo bastante íntimo para ella como para parpadear sin parar y atragantarse con su saliva; Jim creyó ver al reflejo de una pequeña Katie intentando confesar sus primeras mentiras.

A sus treinta y dos años, nada parecía haber cambiado en esos pequeños momentos entre ellos.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros, suspirando.

—Bien. Muy bien —se sentó enfrente de él, quitándose la cazadora que llevaba—. Bueno, te preguntarás por qué te he pedido que vinieras.

Jim asintió, pero sin demasiada curiosidad. La miraba con esa confidencialidad que usaban cuando era una niña y se prometían a base de gestos esconder ese secreto que nunca supo Johanna. Kate reaccionó riéndose en silencio.

—Bueno, te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente estoy… diferente. Bueno, no diferente, quiero decir. Ya sabes, diferente pero… ¿no diferente?

Jim soltó una carcajada. La joven se habría limado en algunos aspectos, pero en otros era un diamante en bruto. Seguía divagando hasta desgastar tanto su intención por decir algo que incluso ella se perdía. Yendo directa al grano pero dando rodeos y girando sobre sí misma. Lo suyo más bien se basaba en la negación de la negación.

Se acordó de aquel día que le llamó por la noche, unos cuatro años atrás. Lo primero que le dijo después de saludarle fue "papá, no te vas a creer a quién he conocido hoy". Oyendo su voz tan emocionada, se la imaginó sonriendo como pocas veces ha visto desde que murió su madre. "¿Te acuerdas de aquel escritor de misterio que tanto me gusta? Bueno, ya le había conocido antes en sus firmas de libros, pero esta vez le he conocido bien. Ya sabes, conocer. Hablar", siguió, tartamudeando ligeramente.

Desde entonces no recuerda otra conversación en el que el tema recurrente no sea ese. El escritor de misterio.

—Buenas noches, ¿qué van a tomar? —preguntó una de las camareras.

—Yo un café. ¿Y tú, papá?

—Otro.

En las noches siguientes, fue lo mismo. Hablaban de ellos, de cómo les había ido el día, lo típico entre padre e hija. Y después, no sabían cómo, el tema volvía a salir a colación. Empezó con su hija quejándose de que el escritor la seguiría en su labor de documentación para su próximo libro y lo insufrible que era aguantar a ese hombre durante más de dos minutos. Jim preguntó por qué y Kate le respondió con simplicidad "porque, en teoría, soy su musa". Y la conversación se suavizó en cuanto reconoció en voz alta lo que era para Castle.

Lo bonito para Jim fue ver el paso del tiempo y la evolución de su hija marcados en esas conversaciones y todas esas veces que quedaban para comer o cenar. O verse porque se echaban de menos. Se dio cuenta de que Kate no sólo no podía dejar de hablar del escritor, sino que le encantaba hablar del escritor.

El primer año para quejarse. El segundo para reconocer que no era tan mala su compañía. La conversación se dulcificaba cada vez más y el tono de voz de su hija pasaba de ser áspero a melódico a medida que iba contando las hazañas que día tras día ella y el, al parecer, no tan insufrible escritor lograban conseguir juntos. Hasta que llegó el día en que no supo decir cosas malas de él, sólo buenas.

Como el abogado que era, empezaba a entrever que algo se estaba forjando ahí, pero no quiso decir nada. Sólo se limitaba a animarla y darle coraje cuando alguna mujer —que Kate ponía por los suelos, hablando con sinceridad— salía en el tema por intentar seducir al escritor. Y, finalmente, la prueba del algodón vino cuando se enteró de que su hija había estado saliendo con un tal Tom Demming después de que hubiera cortado con él.

No sin antes decirle que el novelista se había ido a los Hamptons con su ex mujer a pasar al verano haciendo de todo menos escribir.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… tú sabes cómo soy yo con las relaciones, papá. Que me cuesta abrirme y demostrar lo que siento y aún más confiar en que la otra persona pueda ser un apoyo para mí.

—Sí, sí que lo sé —sonríe con evidencia—. El pobre Josh fue un ejemplo.

—Oh, Josh —ella niega con la cabeza, mirando al techo con ligera lástima.

Josh fue el mejor de los ejemplos. Se enteró un día por casualidad como se enteró de lo de Demming. Kate le dijo "¿Sabes? Noto a Castle un poco incómodo cuando está Josh alrededor".

"¿Josh? ¿Quién es Josh?"

"Mi novio."

"¿Tienes novio?"

Y decidieron cambiar de tema. A partir de ahí, todo fue aún más irrefutable. Beckett hablaba de Josh si su padre se lo preguntaba, pero daba lo mismo si lo hacía o no; automáticamente Richard Castle volvería a ser el protagonista o bien de su felicidad o de su amargura. Castle. Todo era Castle. Tras un caso peligroso, la oración recurrente de Beckett para tranquilizar a su padre era "no te preocupes, estaba con Castle". Y Josh no sabía nada de que su novia había estado desafiando a la muerte. El pobre Josh no sabía nada, y ahí Jim fue consciente de los pequeños secretos que se guardaban Rick y su hija. Secretos que poco a poco hicieron que Beckett empezase a referirse a él como "su compañero".

Confiando más en él que en su propio novio, era obvio que su relación con Josh no se dirigía a buen puerto, pero ¿quién era él para decir nada?

—Alguien me dijo una vez que me escondía en relaciones como la que tenía con Josh por miedo —la sonrisa de Kate cambió ligeramente y Jim pudo ver cómo se derretía emocionalmente.

—Quizá tenía razón.

—Quizá no. La tenía —asiente.

Quizá por eso le extrañó que, casi de forma súbita, su hija no volviera a hablar del escritor. Que desde hacía unos meses, el tema Richard Castle sólo se asomaba cuando Jim preguntaba por él, y ella se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas y nerviosas. Al principio pensó que algo malo había sucedido con él. Después recordó que ya había pasado Kate por eso durante un tiempo y, nuevamente y para mal, hablaba de él. Además, las cosas volvieron a enderezarse entre ellos, al menos eso le dijo ella.

Y, progresivamente, sin motivo alguno, Kate no volvió a hablar de él. Fue otra de las cosas que no se atrevió a cuestionar. Pero la incertidumbre acabo saciándose y su aguda inteligencia no tardó en atar cabos. Además, su hija sonaba feliz. Estaba feliz, radiante como no lo había estado en años. Siendo tan importante para ella como siempre supuso, ¿qué le habría hecho ser así?

Sólo tenía que sumar dos más dos.

—Pero ¿sabes qué? Ese alguien me ayudó a dejar de tener miedo. A darme una oportunidad. A reinventarme. Y… —resopló, rascándose la nuca.

Y Jim, como siempre había hecho en su tarea como padre, decidió encerarle el camino.

—Lo sé, Katie. Lo sé —la camarera se acercó a su mesa, sirviéndoles los cafés. Jim removió el suyo, con interés—. Dale saludos de mi parte a Rick cuando le veas esta noche —sentenció, dando un sorbo a su café mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Y su hija se mordió el labio, con timidez. Aquel gesto hizo que su padre se deshiciera.


	2. Sueños

Segundo one-shot. Espero que os gusteeee! :3

* * *

**Sueños**

En ningún momento negó que la detective estuviera buena.

Fue algo que aceptó desde el principio, el día que la conoció —o creyó conocerla por primera vez— y tuvo que comparecer ante ella en la sala de interrogatorios. Pero no sólo estaba buena, sino que tenía agallas, carácter, determinación y, lo que más valoraba por encima de aquellas cualidades que acababa de descubrir, complejidad.

No era como un libro abierto. Era todo un homenaje al misterio en su pleno significado.

Por esa razón, al encontrarse sentado frente a esa mujer, cara a cara, sosteniéndole la mirada casi sin pestañear, no le extrañó que se pusiera a babear instantáneamente. Sería fácil soñar con una mujer así.

Quizá eso fue lo que le empujó a aparecer el día siguiente en la comisaría ofreciéndose a colaborar como asesor civil en el asesinato que les había llevado a encontrarse. Aquella detective alimentaba una curiosidad en él que supo que no se saciaría simplemente con escribir. Aun habiendo resuelto el caso, el escritor no se contentó con haber deducido parte de su historia. Aprovechándose de que estaba mimado por los grandes, consiguió hacerse un hueco en la comisaría.

Y así se convirtió en algo parecido a su compañero de batallitas. La policía gruñía sin demasiada sutileza, pero a él le bastaba con saber que el alcalde le dio su aprobación, lo cual era inviolable hasta para aquella feroz mujer. Estaba contento. Tenía una nueva saga con un nuevo personaje y además, iba a trabajar a pie de cañón. Eso era un caramelo para un hombre inconsciente como lo era él.

Por si no fuera poco, pasaría el periodo de documentación codo con codo con Kate Beckett, la misteriosa detective. Le ponía, para que engañarse. Sobre todo cuando desenfundaba la pistola.

Partiendo de eso, después de varios días juntos no le pareció inusual acabar soñando con ella. Ni la primera vez. Ni la segunda. Ni todas las siguientes. Le atraía física e intelectualmente; el escritor casi se estaba frotando las manos esperando el momento. Daba igual el contexto, siendo ellos mismos o jugando a ser Nikki Heat y Jameson Rook; el resultado acababa con ellos dos en la cama.

A veces se lo dejaba caer. No le importaba demasiado, no sería la primera vez que le decía con relativa discreción que su cama se le quedaba demasiado fría por las noches y había espacio de sobra para una persona más. Después de todo, nunca negó que no quisiera acostarse con ella.

En ningún momento negó que la detective estuviera buena.

Lo que si negaba es que quisiera algo más con ella. Negaba estar celoso cuando el federal chulito ese apareció pavoneándose para seducirla y volver con ella, negaba echarla de menos cuando no se cometían homicidios en semanas.

Negaba todo lo que llevase a Kate Beckett al terreno emocional porque eso eran aguas peligrosas, y lo último que necesitaba él era entrar en pánico al verse envuelto en esa misma espiral en la que lleva atrapado desde que el amor entró a su vida. Tuvo fe en salir dos veces, pero no quería tenerla una tercera. No quería ahogarse nuevamente.

Claro que, dadas las circunstancias y todo lo que había pasado en su vida anteriormente, ¿qué iba a garantizarle que no volvería a ocurrir? Así que siguió negándoselo, pensando que en algún momento se lo creería. Hasta que llegó el día en el que los sueños cambiaron.

El día en el que soñó con ella, sin más. Soñó con sus ojos y su sonrisa. Soñó con ella hablándole tranquilamente y revelando un poco de sí misma. Resolviendo el misterio. Soñó que dejaba de negárselo y lo aceptaba. Soñó que dejaba de mentirse a sí mismo.

Y cuando se despertaba, lo hacía sudando como si hubiera sido una pesadilla. Se sintió coronando la cumbre de la ridiculez. Y se acostaba negándoselo hasta caer dormido. Noche tras noche haciendo lo mismo y cansándose de apuntar mentalmente un "no" en todo lo referente a Kate Beckett.

¿Richard Castle? ¿Enamorado? Venga ya.

Lo peor fueron las pesadillas. Las de verdad. Soñar que dejaban de verse; que ella desaparecía. O peor, se moría. Soñarla con otro hombre. Soñar que no pueden estar juntos. Semana tras semana, se mezclaban con sueños en los que se daban la mano y se besaban sin tapujos. En los sueños eróticos no tenían sexo; hacían el amor.

Un buen día Richard Castle se levantó de la cama y en cuanto puso los pies sobre el suelo, decidió que era hora de madurar y dejar de prolongar lo inevitable. No negó que esa sonrisa que se le formaba o esas ganas de llorar eran a causa de haber soñado con ella. No negó que estaba celoso del policía ese de robos. No negó que el nudo en el estómago era porque tenía miedo de ver cómo entre él y la detective se formaba algo en lo que él no pintaba nada. No negó que todo ese conjunto de males que le quitaban el hambre y las ganas de salir a la calle era por el eterno dilema puedo, pero no quiero.

Decidió que era hora de arriesgarse.

Y cuando terminó ese caso que estaban investigando y la detective le pidió una razón para meterse de cabeza en una relación conociendo el principio, pero no el final; una razón para arriesgarse, el novelista le contestó:

—Porque es lo que quiere el corazón.

Y su corazón quería soñar con Kate Beckett hasta que lo onírico se hiciera realidad.

* * *

**N/A: **me habéis puesto super moñas con las review, en serio :_ de verdad que se agradecen cosas así, jo . Me alegro de que mis chapucillas os gusten :) y sobre todo, muchas gracias por tomaros la molestia de leerlas! T.T


	3. Glance

Heloooou again! :D Bueno, traigo otro. Todo un homenaje al eye-sex (vamos, cualquiera se preñaría su estuviera entre medias de estos dos cuando se miran). Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

**Glance**

Cautela. Un suspiro. Un escalofrío. Otro suspiro. Un cosquilleo en el estómago. El labio inferior atrapado inconscientemente entre sus dientes. Una mirada. Un color azul.

Kate Beckett sabía cuando ganaba y cuando perdía en lo que mejor se le daba.

Estar en la sala de interrogatorios era lo más parecido a quedar atrapado en el cubo de la vergüenza. Era ella contra el mundo. Su mirada contra la de los demás. La verdad contra la mentira. Todo por el bien común. Caso tras caso, año tras año había desarmado a auténticos camaleones del crimen. En el cubo de la vergüenza, sólo había un ganador: ella.

Kate Beckett y su mirada descifrando testimonios en nombre de la justicia. Y nadie, culpable o no culpable, era capaz de competir contra el poder que transmitían sus ojos.

O al menos hasta que llegó _él_. El hombre que la desarmó. El hombre que le hizo pestañear. No con ningún tipo de pantomima para hacerle flojear, ni con el típico juego de palabras. No había acertijos. No había trucos; sólo sus ojos. Y aquel día el cubo de la vergüenza no fue el único que conoció un nuevo ganador, sino que ella conoció a un digno rival.

Ahí empezó todo. Cuando los silencios eran lo único que predominaba entre ellos, lo demás se remitía a las miradas. Furtivas miradas. A veces el contacto era espontáneo. A veces se las sostenían. En algunas se miraban fijamente, en otras era intermitente pero siempre volviendo a buscar la mirada del otro.

Al principio quedaba en un obvio empate. Cualquiera de los dos se resignaba y dependía más del desarrollo del día que de ellos mismos. Lo que primaba era poner nervioso al otro. Ese era el mero objetivo. Bien por superioridad emocional o por cualquier otra razón, alguno de los dos sucumbía al rival.

Pero hubo un matiz en él que fue descubriendo poco a poco e hizo que empezase a desequilibrarse la balanza y se inclinase más hacia el valioso oponente. _Magia_. En aquel azul había algo magnético que la empujaba a seguir mirándole. Algo que él no decía en voz alta. Un secreto personal. Una emoción escondida. Cuando se quería dar cuenta, la había hechizado.

Y Kate Beckett dejó de ver eso como una inocente competición a una especie de placer masoquista. Lo único que prevalecía en esos momentos era mirarle. Establecer contacto visual y sumergirse en ese color azul. Necesitaba verle y saber que él la estaba mirando.

Y así empezó algo mucho más profundo que ese juego de niños. Año tras año, ella se preguntaba a qué estaban jugando realmente.

La tenacidad que tenía en la sala de interrogatorios se desvanecía cuando le observaba. Se embobaba, entreabría los labios, sus miradas se encontraban y ella volvía a lo de siempre; morderse el labio inferior mientras se agitaba y suspiraba. Él la veía hacer eso y, en vez de regodearse como habría hecho al principio, sólo le sonreía. Ella agachaba la mirada y sonreía también.

Y suspiraba otra vez.

Ya no había orgullo, ni rivalidad, ni ningún tipo de supremacía, sino algo totalmente diferente que se había ido forjando con el tiempo. Una urgencia dentro de ella. Una sensación extraña que la cohibía y al mismo tiempo la provocaba. Y él seguía mirándola con tentación y Kate Beckett no podía apartar la vista. La detective no podría explicarlo, pero ella tampoco lo necesitaba. Ambos lo sabían y se lo guardaban como un pequeño pacto entre ellos. Kate lo ponderó un día y la lucha por la mirada más dura se acabó convirtiendo en comunicación no verbal en todo su esplendor.

Y esa comunicación no verbal se les fue de las manos en cuanto sintió que cada vez que se miraban durante más de cinco segundos lo demás se abstraía y la detective creía que flotaban juntos.

Pero Kate Beckett no fue consciente de que había perdido rotundamente el duelo hasta que se dio cuenta de que aun teniendo novio, a cientos de kilómetros de su hogar y desafiando el peligro que la había acechado durante doce años, después de dejarse arropar por él y su mirada, lo único que quería era besarle hasta que creyera que lo único que pudiera sentir era esa magia indescifrable haciéndose tangible.

* * *

**N/A:** una vez más, muchísimas gracias por leer estas cosillas y dejar un comentario. Sois genialisimos, gente! T.T


	4. Café

Oooooootro más! :D Hoy tocaba homenaje a una de las cosas más simbólicas de Castle. Espero haber estado a la altura de eso y que os guste! :)

* * *

**Café**

No supuso que un gesto tan inocente crearía toda una tradición entre ellos.

Bueno, lo de gesto inocente era cuestionable. No es que no lo hiciera de corazón las primeras veces —Richard Castle es un hombre generoso y detallista— pero en parte esperaba sacar algo en su beneficio. Algo minúsculo. Algo prácticamente banal sin lo que podría seguir viviendo.

Elevar su orgullo. Pavonearse de lo perspicaz que puede llegar a ser y demostrarle a la detective que auto nominarse escritor no sólo era sinónimo de escribir oraciones que se correlacionaban hasta contar una historia.

La idea surgió un día cuando estaba hablando con ella; sus rostros cerca uno del otro pero no tan cerca como para que la tensión se acabara condensando. La detective Beckett le dijo algo que no recordó al enfrascarse en el aroma que dejaba su aliento cuando abría la boca. Era un olor suave, a café pero no café solo, sino aromatizado con vainilla.

Le sorprendió que una mujer tan dura como ella parecía ser tuviera una dulzura escondida que proyectaba en pequeños hábitos como sus bebidas o el perfume que usaba. Quiso ser más observador y memorizó la cafetería en la que solía comprar el café.

Y una mañana, tras verla aparecer en la escena del crimen con su Crown Victoria, se dirigió hacia ella sosteniendo el vaso de café, recién comprado y humeante. Ella alzó una ceja, sorprendida, y Castle le dio los buenos días y recitó:

—Uno grande con leche desnatada, dos terrones de azúcar con vainilla y un bollo.

Ella abrió la boca, sorprendida y medio sonriendo, y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo sabías…?

—Soy novelista, me fijo en las cosas —le respondió, y sonó más presuntuoso que esclarecedor.

No esperaba ninguna recompensa, le bastó con verla sonreír ante el destalle. Le bastó ese día y le bastó en todos los siguientes cuando repetía el gesto cada vez que salía del ascensor de la Decimosegunda o se encontraban en la calle. Y ella le recibía sonriendo como si le estuviera esperando. Y él se derretía poco a poco porque sabía que Kate Beckett no sonreía así por cualquier tontería.

Esa debió ser la razón por la que, en algún punto, el café se convirtió en una especie de tótem para él. Un tipo de intercambio entre ellos sin respuesta física por parte de ella, pero quizá sí emocional. Verla algo más aliviada, suspirando y recomponiéndose cuando le traía el café de la cafetería o se lo hacía a mano con la espresso de la sala de descanso lograba crear en él no solo una especie de récord, sino un objetivo. Por primavera vez en bastante tiempo, no quería hacer una cosa por él, sino por otra persona. Por ella.

Y dada su historia y haberse enfrentado consigo misma, intentando reinventarse una y otra vez un café no era demasiado, pero algo era. Por ahí podría empezar. Por hacerle sonreír día tras día.

Sin darse demasiada cuenta, aquel café de buenos días había pasado a ser una leyenda para ellos. Algo tan cotidiano y natural como dormir. Era una especie de signo. Un mensaje silencioso. Un estado de ánimo. Una caricia. Un abrazo. Un beso.

Una declaración.

A pesar de ser algo que les definía, inherente y único en eso indefinible que tenían, Richard Castle no esperaba ningún tipo de reprocidad. No esperaba recibir la respuesta, la caricia, el beso. En un acto tan altruista, lo único que esperaba es que ella no se dejase llevar por una falsa solidaridad y de alguna forma corrompiera el significado de algo tan sincero como lo que él hacía.

Por eso, la noche que Kate Beckett se dirigió hasta él, con un café en la mano, sentándose a su lado todo lo cerca que podía estar y dándole el vaso, sintió que se le aceleró el corazón y le temblaba el cuerpo, mientras una especie de calor ajeno pero a la vez familiar recorría su cuerpo.

Olvidó momentáneamente la culpabilidad que tenía al haber dejado escapar a un asesino en serie y simplemente la miro a los ojos, aceptando el mensaje y permitiendo a la detective ser, por una vez, la que pusiera un rayito de luz en su vida. Richard Castle articuló un "gracias" y cogió el vaso rozando a propósito los dedos de la detective. Con suavidad, con lentitud. Con cariño.

Con ese amor diluido en todos y cada uno de los cafés que él le ha traído.

* * *

**N/A:** nuevamente, muchísimas gracias por leer esto y dejar reviews T.T se agradece muchísimo, en serio :3.


	5. Punto débil

Heloooou! :3 He encontrado rato para procrastinar y bueno, en esto lo invierto (qué lástima xddd). Aquí os dejo otro de estos ;). Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**Punto débil**

Estadísticamente, está comprobado que si refuerzas un punto débil lo suficiente como para llegar a conocerlo y saber cómo defenderlo y usarlo a tu favor, se convierte en una de tus cualidades más poderosas.

A Kate Beckett le enseñaron eso cuando entró en la Academia de Policía y Royce ratificó esa máxima a base de jarabe de palo, y si hay algo que ambos supieron traspasar a la ambiciosa novata fue que una mentira sólida contada a tiempo se convierte automáticamente en el giro argumental. La clave era saber engañar a los demás sin engañarse a sí misma.

Eso le ahorraría casos sin resolución, cantidades ingentes de papeleo, un orgullo demacrado y aspirinas para el posterior dolor de cabeza, lo cual era importante para un policía que acababa de colgarse la placa y aún más para uno veterano con cierta reputación a sus espaldas.

Con su tenacidad e inteligencia, era de esperar que aquella joven dominase el noble arte de la manipulación. Sudó antes de aprender a hacerlo, claro que sudó. Y temblaba ligeramente en la silla en la que se sentaba frente al sospechoso en la sala de interrogatorios y se le secaba la boca.

No quería defraudar ni a los demás ni a sí misma, así que contaba con dos potentes puntos de presión. ¿Pero qué era eso para ella después de lo que había pasado?

Sostenía el récord a la hora de convertirse en detective, eso se rumoreaba en asuntos internos. Sin saberlo se estaba convirtiendo en una leyenda que crecía con el paso de los años. Nadie que hubiera cometido un crimen se salía con la suya si pasaba por la Decimosegunda de Montgomery.

Por eso, después de comprobar que su figura como detective estaba cerca de ser mitificada, se vino abajo ligeramente —o no tan ligeramente teniendo en cuenta su orgullo, pero no es algo que quiera reconocer— cuando descubrió que su punto débil no era ni más ni menos que un chulo egocéntrico con los ojos bonitos que jugaba a ser policía. Después de haber pasado la prueba de fuego numerosas veces a lo largo de su carrera como policía y detective, ese hombre era lo único que se le escapaba.

Sí, tenía que admitir que era complicado. No dejaba de intentar meterse en sus pantalones, presionar los límites entre ellos y, para colmo, usaba los protocolos legales como si fueran un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz. Y aun así, entre todo ese derroche de nervios, exasperación y ganas de dispararle hasta que supiera con certeza que no iba a volver a hablar, había un perseverante amor por la justicia, empatía y capacidad de síntesis que sólo había visto en ella misma.

Lo peor es que no sabía si eso le hacía un poderoso aliado o enemigo.

Al principio reaccionaba por instinto. Él se sobrepasaba en cualquier lugar en el que los dos estuvieran compartiendo el mismo aire y ella le cortaba las alas. Él se callaba pero ganaba, porque la dejaba sudando y al borde del ataque de nervios y sonreía con esa sorna característica de él y ella no estaba a la altura.

Porque era su punto débil. Porque era por donde ella cojeaba. Porque después de lo que él había sido para ella en un pasado nublado y hostil, era imposible dejar de agarrarse a cada una de sus palabras.

Así que siguió el consejo de Royce: mintió a su manera. Mintió siguiéndole el rollo cuando le soltaba espontáneamente y con su poco camuflada sutileza los cientos de vicios que tenía apuntados mentalmente. Mintió poniéndole tan nervioso como él era capaz de ponerla a ella. Mintió presentándose sin avisar en lanzamientos de sus libros en vestidos cortos y ceñidos como a él seguramente le gustaba. No pasaba nada, era una mera vendetta.

Y le hacía gracia mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y verle respirando aceleradamente, con la boca entreabierta, medio sudando. Era su punto débil. Tenía que reforzarlo.

Pero lo que era estadística pura lo dejaba de ser cuando se trataba de Richard Castle, y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba realmente haciendo hasta el día que él dijo que se iba. Que tenía una oferta mejor sobre un espía británico. Sí, volvió. Y después dijo nuevamente que se iba. Y estuvo a punto de volver a hacerlo una vez más casi un año después de eso. Y ahí Kate Beckett abrió los ojos.

Lo que había reforzado con esfuerzo acabó siendo aun más vulnerable. Y se sentía navegando en un barco lleno de agujeros, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Era intentar taparlos o esperar a hundirse o acabar a la deriva en un trozo de madera.

La única solución viable era seguir intentándolo. Tapar agujeros, endurecerse a sí misma, reconstruir lo que Richard Castle poco a poco había ido arrasando a su paso. Apartar escollos que salían de recuerdos que no venían a cuento. Estudiar su punto débil, conocerlo.

Eso durante dos veranos seguidos. Reinventándose porque Kate Beckett se había ganado una fama que no pensaba desechar por un simple cosquilleo en el estómago. Por lo menos eso pensó en el primer verano. Que el secreto para pasar por encima de todo eso era bloquear el punto débil. Bloquear a Castle dentro de su cabeza. Dejar de echarle de menos, de acordarse de él, de verle como el compañero que hacía meses había demostrado ser.

Sólo le hizo falta un año y un par de discusiones con él y consigo misma para darse cuenta de lo que lo que estaba pasando realmente en su vida.

Una mañana se levantó. Caminando descalza por la cabaña de su padre, oliendo el café recién hecho y los huevos revueltos y el bacon humeando desde la cocina, en esa pequeña cotidianidad en la que se sentía segura, en su hogar, se acordaba de Richard Castle cada vez que la cicatriz se estiraba y le dolía. Una cicatriz que había estado curando, mimando y protegiendo todas las noches.

Un punto débil. Luego pensó en la reciprocidad y cómo el escritor hacía lo mismo con ella; la curaba, mimaba y protegía cuando el mundo se le venía encima. Siempre lo hacía. Desde que el juego de la mentira y el tira y afloja había dejado de ser un juego. Porque ella también se había convertido su punto débil.

Y esa mañana decidió lo que haría cuando cumpliera la baja médica y volviera a la comisaría. Le buscaría y le pediría perdón. Seguiría con el juego. Seguiría reforzando su punto débil, devolviéndole sus pequeñas indecencias, viéndole suspirar, babear y sudar y sonreírle con esa tentación sin apartar el trasfondo tierno que tiene.

Le estaba echando demasiado de menos.

Seguiría mintiéndole un poco más sin dejar que ella misma se engañase. Sólo hasta el día que ella estuviera lista para decirle la verdad. Hasta el día que sintiera que había curado, mimado y protegido tanto su punto débil que no tuviera miedo de hacerse daño cuando le confesara que lo único que quería que desequilibrase su vida y le hiciera sentir pequeña y débil fuera él.

Porque a la vez era lo único que, cuando estaba a su lado, conseguía que nada que estuviera en su horizonte pareciera tener límites. Era su punto débil. Y con el tiempo, lo que la haría sentir lo más poderoso que había visto levantarse en esa ciudad.

* * *

**N/A:** muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad. Me dais la vida con eso T.T espero que este os haya gustado y bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente! :D


	6. Amor

Helooou! :D Aquí estoy again :). Bueno, **Mariona **dijo que le gustaría leer un shot en el que los dos estuvieran juntos. Como iba poquito a poquito me estaba tomando mi tiempo, peeeeero deseo concendido! ;) Espero que este os guste ^^

* * *

**Amor**

Le gustaban demasiado las mujeres.

Era un hecho fehaciente. Richard Castle era el portavoz de las emociones sinceras, defensor del amor e irradiaba tanta esperanza que no hacía falta mirarle dos veces para saber que sería capaz de levantar el mundo con su buena voluntad —lo cual era sorprendente para alguien que, con ese pasado, sigue creyendo en las buenas intenciones.

Pero no iba a ser lo bastante cínico para negar que, a pesar de eso, le encantaba la buena vida. Era famoso, rico, atractivo, encantador y, más importante, un hombre que había crecido entre despechos de todo tipo. Se había acostumbrado a buscar amor en pequeñas dosis; no demasiado grandes para verse comprometido en algo, simplemente para dejar de sentirse solo.

Él era así, un fiel creyente de la existencia de las almas gemelas que no llevaba en la teoría, pero no en la práctica. Que lo dejaba enmarcado en sus novelas, pero discernía marcadamente su ficción de la realidad que le rodeaba. Podía sentirse culpable de ser así de hipócrita consigo mismo, pero sus mecanismos de defensa llevaban tanto tiempo desplegados que él único que podría cuestionar esa fingida frivolidad era él mismo.

No es que no estuviera abierto a encontrar esa pieza que le hacía falta para volver a reconstruirse, pero en aquel mundo de fama, mentiras y conveniencias era el trato mutuo no buscar algo que no fuera una momentánea compañía. Por lo menos él quería compañía; las modelos, periodistas y mujeres con las que se rodeaban buscan alcanzar un logro que desgastar hasta la saciedad del que regodearse delante de sus amigas, presumiendo como si fuera el mayor de los trofeos.

Me he acostado con Richard Castle, ¿qué has hecho tú?

Pero sólo era eso, algo anecdótico para ellas y mucho más anecdótico para él, y ya se había acostumbrado a que una modelo italiana o una azafata parisina no le iban a dar estabilidad metiéndose a la primera de cambio entre sus sábanas.

Básicamente por el hecho de que ni siquiera las miraba a los ojos cuando iban ya por el tercer o cuarto orgasmo. No era capaz. Era un pequeño ritual personal que respetaba como un dogma cada vez que se acostaba con alguien del que no estaba enamorado. Que era casi siempre, prácticamente.

Exceptuando a Kyra, Meredith y Gina. Llegó a estar enamorado de ellas, sí, pero el destino fue el mismo. Él se iba limando de mala manera en ese tema, buscando cualquier cosa no relacionada con involucrarse emocionalmente en algo que, probablemente, no le llevara a ningún sitio.

Y él cerraba los ojos. No era capaz de mantener contacto visual. De encerrarse en algo tan íntimo con una mirada en un momento en el que, teóricamente, deberían estar haciendo el amor. Oía su nombre entre gritos, gemidos y susurros lo cual era en cierto modo bonito, pero no tan bonito. Era todo interés y superficialidad y sí, culpa de sus mecanismos de defensa. Pero lejos de esa fachada que él mismo ha levantado queda algo en su interior tan puro y honesto que se vendría abajo en el momento en el que la otra le mirara.

En el momento en el que se diera cuenta de que la gran parte de su vida era una mentira y la poca sinceridad que quedaba en su corazón la tenían Alexis y su madre.

Y así siguió. Siguió con Meredith cuando se acostaban de vez en cuando, sin ningún compromiso. Sólo sexo. Mirándola antes o después pero no durante. No cuando no iba a contarle verdades. Ni con Sophia Turner, que presumía de tener una relación con él basada en la tensión sexual, nada más. Nadie le estaba calando hondo como para dejar de mentir.

Mucho menos con Gina, con la que formalizó una relación nacida, nuevamente, del despecho de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarla cuando lo único que hablaba por él era el orgullo. No iba a desnudarse emocionalmente de esa manera. Creía que la estaba utilizando y con eso tenía bastante; no quería terminar de ratificarlo.

Jacinda fue una de las que se llevó la peor parte. Surgía del despecho, incluso el escritor sabía que eso no iba a ningún lado, pero lo que primaba era la compañía. Y, por una vez, si quiso abrir los ojos. Quiso pensar que sería lo que le aliviase y se deshiciera del veneno que tenía dentro. Quiso darle esperanzas y dárselas a sí mismo. Quiso hacer todo, pero no pudo.

No cuando él ya estaba enamorado de otra persona. Su relación con Gina surgida casi por arte de magia le había enseñado eso.

Por eso estuvo a punto de dejar de creer en la magia del amor. En aceptar que todo son clichés nacidos de cuentos de hadas y que los finales felices sólo existen por escrito. Asimilando que, quizá, los encontronazos esporádicos estaban infravalorados y que no mirar a los ojos a la otra persona era triste, pero no el cataclismo del año. Dejaría de luchar a cambio de encontrar una falsa paz interior a la que acabaría acostumbrándose. Podría vivir con eso.

Debería vivir con eso.

Salvo que no lo hizo. No cuando quiso darse cuenta de que volvía a estar desnudo en su cama. Enredado entre las sábanas con el cuerpo de otra mujer agitándose bajo el suyo. Manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello, oliendo su perfume. Embargándose de ella de todas las maneras posibles buscando que lo que parecía ser insaciable para él fuera saciable de alguna manera, aunque fuera ínfima. Entrelazando sus dedos mientras buscaban superar algún límite y creerse que dejan de ser dos personas para formar un mismo cuerpo. Le encantaba hacer eso.

Y, por primera vez en muchos años, abrió los ojos. Busco los de la mujer. Establecieron contacto visual y Richard Castle creía que sus cuerpos se derretían juntos. Sonrió, apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sumergiéndose en sus ojos. Contando verdades. Desnudándose emocionalmente. Siendo honesto con ella y consigo mismo.

Ella gimió _Rick_ con la voz entrecortada y suspirando; no se imaginó el contraste que podía haber entre oírlo en su voz y en las otras tantas llanas y sin ningún interés. Él apretó fuerte su mano, enamorándose un poco más de ella si eso aún era posible, y antes de unir sus labios, susurró:

—Estoy aquí, Kate. Estoy contigo.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta ella.

Y é l vuelve a sonreír, besándola.

—_Siempre_.

* * *

**N/A: **muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar :3 significa mucho para mí que estas cositas os entretengan T.T venga, nos veos en el siguiente! :D


	7. Derrick Storm

Heeeeeelou again! Bueno, para empezar siento la larga ausencia, pero el verano le chupa las ganas de pensar a cualquiera. Segundo, milagrosamente no se me hanb quitado para esto, lo cual es un logro viniendo de mi xdd. De todos modos está un poco flojillo y tal (como ya he dicho, es verano y las musas tambien estan de vacaciones xdd), pero espero que aun siendo mediocre os guste! :D

* * *

**Derrick Storm**

Su favorito era Derrick Storm.

Todavía la llamaban Kate cuando lo descubrió; una cría que hace relativamente poco había empezado a atarse los cordones sola, comparado con lo que le quedaba por delante. Casi rozando la flor de la vida, lo normal sería imaginar que fingía ser adulta si la hubieras visto; jovial, rebelde y atrevida aprendiendo a ser sensata, básicamente como cualquiera que tuviera su edad.

Salvo que lo suyo no se daba en condiciones normales ni estaba guionizado por una fórmula general. Quizá hacía un par de semanas sí, pero no en ese momento cuando buscaba dejar de recordar cómo era exactamente el féretro de su madre —en vano, porque al fin y al cabo era un recuerdo sobre su madre y prácticamente el último que tendría. Era una joven que pasaba más tiempo llorando y con la cabeza agachada que afrontando una resaca con un chiste en la punta de la lengua.

Desde el día que murió daba vueltas por su despacho, observando su escritorio lleno de papeles sobre casos, tan intacto como lo había dejado ella la última vez que se sentó en él; como si fuera a volver en cualquier momento. Como si no se hubiera ido para siempre. Y pareciendo una casualidad, descubrió un libro en las estanterías mientras desempolvaba recuerdos.

Se titulaba Derrick Storm, escrito por un tal Richard Castle.

Apretando el anillo de su madre con fuerza contra su pecho y aguantando las lágrimas, la curiosidad por aquel libro de ficción entre las decenas de ellos dedicados al ámbito jurídico fue lo único que consiguió evadirla lo bastante como para olvidarse de llorar. Se sentó sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, apoyando el lomo del libro sobre éstas y, por primera vez desde que se levantó de la cama, dejó de agarrar el anillo. Y leyó.

Leyó sin darse cuenta de cómo caían las horas. Leyó sin reparar en su estómago rugiendo. Leyó sin parar hasta que la falta de luz solar era tan obvia que tuvo que parpadear largamente un par de veces antes de levantarse y ponderar lo fácil que parecía ignorar su duelo exterior e interior con ese libro bajo el brazo. Como un talismán.

Como lo que prometía ser su salvavidas. ¿Cómo decía que se llamaba su escritor?

Richard Castle. Procuró grabárselo a fuego. Richard Castle en la librería. Richard Castle en la biblioteca. Recitándolo como una oración. Siempre terminaba buscando su nombre en esos lugares donde había libros y siempre acababa con uno en la mano, como un impulso irrefrenable. Y leía la primera página, y la segunda, y la tercera...

Y sin querer, había convertido lo que empezó de manera inusual en un hábito tan normalizado como lavarse los dientes, que la aliviaba cuando se acordaba de su madre y le prometía que la justicia y la verdad siempre prevalecen sobre todas las cosas.

Sintiendo que le hablaban, no fue muy difícil crear una conexión emocional

con sus novelas. Cada una de ellas era una equis en su calendario simbólico. Una fecha a recordar. El primer libro. El segundo. Los tres que se compró de golpe y otros tantos que vinieron después. El primer suspiro. La primera sonrisa.

El día que le conoció; después de horas y horas de pie avanzando lentamente y apretando el libro contra su estómago, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerse sangre esperando que así dejase de temblar. Se iba a volver loca.

Estuvo poco más de un minuto enfrente de él. No supo si el tiempo iba demasiado rápido o demasiado lento. Era breve y eterno. Era mágico. Oír su voz ronca pero sugerente darle las gracias y decirle hola y adiós. Al natural, visto en carne y hueso ganaba una infinidad de atractivo, si eso era todavía posible. Le temblaban las piernas. En ese pequeño momento, contó tantas nimiedades sobre él que se sintió estúpida.

Pero dejó de contarlas cuando sus miradas chocaron. Sus ojos eran del color del mar en un día de verano, del cielo en el ocaso. Eran del color de su futuro; del color de su salvación. Richard Castle era su salvación.

A partir de ahí supo en lo que se había convertido, agarrándose a sus palabras como nadie con dos dedos de frente haría en los 9 de enero o durante el síndrome de abstinencia de su padre o cualquier cosa que pareciera acabar en un abismo abriéndose bajo sus pies. Cualquiera que viera la estabilidad de padre e hija en vivo, descartaría cualquier posibilidad de que aquel intento de familia se sanase lo bastante como para no acabar debajo de un puente.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, consiguió mantenerse en pie. El viento solía soplar en su contra pero ella tenía algo infalible.

Tenía a Derrick Storm. En él empezaba su camino hacia la grandeza. Fantaseando con Derrick Storm. Leyéndolo e imaginándose que es Richard Castle quien le está relatando la historia. Soñando que él es Richard Castle y ella su Clara Strike, de una manera que le parecía casi patética y sintiendo que tenía catorce años en lugar de veintitantos.

Derrick Storm, agarrándola de la mano y ayudándola a ascender hasta convertirse en la mujer que, aunque en diferentes circunstancias, siempre quiso ser.

No pretendía quitarle mérito al resto de creaciones del escritor cuando todos sus personajes estaban bien dibujados, empezando por su primer personaje y acabando por Nikki Heat, la cual era misteriosa, complicada e interesante; el más redondo de toda la analogía, pero demasiado meta como para ser su favorita. No se podía comparar. Ni ella ni ninguno.

No sólo se limitaba a lo heroico del personaje y sus novelas —que eso también—; era una cuestión personal, porque fue él fue el punto de partida. El que había ayudado no sólo a hacerle justicia a cientos de vidas perdidas, sino a salvar la suya propia una y otra vez a lo largo de los años como si Derrick Storm pudiera velar por ella. Y más importante, la había ayudado a reflotar y reinventarse para ser una nueva Kate Beckett.

Fue su efecto mariposa.

Y trece años después de ese día en el despacho de su madre, cuando casi todo había empezado a asentarse como ella quería desde un principio y por fin había salido del cascarón, todavía necesitaba su pequeño momento para homenajear al personaje y sus libros. En mitad de la noche, en silencio, cuando nadie la veía —porque no dejaba de ser algo personal.

Se levantó lentamente, con cuidado, buscando su albornoz a tientas entre la oscuridad, pero dejó de moverse en cuanto notó un brazo envolviendo su cintura y atrayéndola hacia el cuerpo que estaba detrás de ella, cálido y desnudo. Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó el otro, medio dormido.

Ella se giró, observando su cara iluminada tenuemente por la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Estuvo a punto de dejar el acto conmemorativo para otro momento, pero él no se iba a mover de ahí.

—A desempolvar recuerdos —contesto con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Su novio le sonrió con calidez como si la entendiera, dándole un suave beso en los labios y separándose de ella para volver a tumbarse. Ella se lo agradeció acariciándole con ternura la mejilla antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el salón de su casa.

—Cuando termines podrías… ya sabes, desempolvarme a mí —le sugirió.

—Dios, eres insaciable —se rió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Contigo? Siempre.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia él, guiñándole un ojo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Suspiró, observando la estantería a modo de pared que envolvía parte de la habitación y el despacho, repleta de libros. Se dirigió a unos estantes en particular, en los que la colección de todos los libros de Richard Castle estaban colocados según su fecha de salida.

Sonrió cuando captó uno de ellos en cuyo lomo se leía Derrick Storm. Lo cogió suavemente, lo abrió, acarició la primera página y colocó el libro sobre su pecho como si así pudiera abrazarlo.

Sí, claro que era sólo una pila de papeles con un encuadernado bonito, pero en cada página que se deslizaba por sus dedos había un trocito más de su historia. Una pequeña parte de lo que es ahora. Un sueño hecho realidad. La prueba fehaciente de que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde; pero había algo más importante que todo eso: amor. Si había algo que ese libro le había enseñado es que la fuerza más poderosa que hay en este mundo, por encima de la verdad y la justicia es el amor.

Miró hacia atrás en el tiempo brevemente antes de volver a dejar el libro en su sitio, sonriendo al acordarse de la joven Kate que leía la primera página sin poder imaginarse en qué le depararía el futuro a partir de ese momento.

Suspiró, volviendo a la habitación. Ya que había homenajeado al libro y su personaje, era hora de darle el mejor de los homenajes a su escritor. Después de todo, era el que se llevaba todo el mérito.

—¿Castle? —ronroneó, deslizándose con sensualidad hacia la cama— Espero que no te hayas quedado dormido.

* * *

**N/A:** de verdad les costara tanto tanto TANTO a marlowe y toda esta gente hacer una escena en la que beckett le diga a castle todo esto? Que despues de seis temporada y un intento de boda YA ESTA BIEN. Pero bueno, tengo fe en que algun dia se obre el milagro. Por cierto, mcuhas gracias por leer y comentar estas soseces, sois unos encantos (L)


End file.
